A Gellar Change?
by Dani Sutherland
Summary: Emma, Ross and Rachel are happily living in New York. But why are Rachel and Ross so happy? And what'll happen when Emma gets Popular? Kinda based on Lindsay Lohan's movie Mean Girls. Please R&R! CHAP 9 UP NOW!
1. Default Chapter

**_Friends_**

**_A Gellar Change_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_I don't own any of the friends characters_**

**_Author: NoahHayley4eva_**

**_Summary: Set fifteen years later than series ten. Ross, Rachel and Emma live happily in Monica and Chandler's old apartment in New York City. Emma is sixteen. Rachel and Ross are excited about something is it good or is it bad? But whilstthey're busy a they don't realise Emma is hanging around with the wrong crowd, is she suddenly changing? My first friends fic please R&R! Kind of based on Mean Girls but a little different! Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Emma Gellar awoke at the sound of her dad, Ross humming whilst cooking pancakes. _Again? That's the third time this week._ Emma thought to herself. Sometimes her dad could be so embarassing.But her best friends Kacey and Jenna didn't mind they were used to those sort of dad's. Emma sometimes wished, though that she was a bit more popular. She secretly wished that Hilary Thomson,Natasha Jones and Lillie Fey were her friends or liked her at least. They were different to Emma, but everyone in the school looked up to them. Whenever her mum, Rachel took her to school she always tutted andmumbled, Silly Girls thinking they're all that.But Emmaknew that her mum was popular in high school. Her Aunt Monica had told her a while back. It was so unfair Hilary'sdad was a football player and her dadwas a paleintologist! Herfamily were just too embarrasing to talk about.

* * *

"Morning Em, what've you got today?" Rachel asked whilst brushingcrumbs off of her new suit. 

"What's going on? Why're you guys acting so happy?" Emma asked whilst grabbing a bowl of_Special K_

"What're you talking about sweetie? We're acting perfectly normal", Ross said winking at Rachel.

"Okay whatever you say, but just one thing, you guys are never normal", Emma told them

"Alright Honey, I know we're not cool. Anyway that was Aunt Monica on the phone she told me that Erica and Jack are coming to school with us, alright?"

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Honey, come on they're your cousins!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are Monica is your fathers sister, Erica and Jack are her children that therefore makes you relatives, like it or not!" Rachel told her. She was fed up of Emma rolling her eyes or getting moody whenever she told her Erica and Jack were getting a lift to school. As far as Rachel could see they were cool.

* * *

"Bye Honey, see you tonight!" Rachel called out to her daughter as she headed towards the school gate.

"ugh" Emma said quietly to herself. _Honey. _How embarassing! Why was her mum so annoying? Well whatever. Emma was going to try and enjoy her day, even if her mum was going to embarasse her!

* * *

**_How was that? Please R&R! I really wanna know if it was okay! Next chapter v. soon!_**

**_NoahHayley4eva_**

**_Xx_**


	2. Meet the Plastics

_A Gellar Change?_

_Chapter Two_

_Meet the 'Plastics'_

_

* * *

_

**_Author Note: Thanks to everyone whose been reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it explains why Emma thinks her parents and cousins are uncool:)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Emma Gellar sat in the science lab quietly, waiting for her teacher Miss Taylor to arrive. As usual Miss Taylor was late so Emma sat quietly reading through her notes. On the other side of the classroom sat, Hilary, Natasha and Lillie reading _Cosmo Girl _and talking about the latest gossip, whilst listening to their iPods. Kacey and Jenna, Emma's friends were reading _Harry Potter _together next to Emma.

Emma sighed, why couldn't she be like Hilary? Read _Cosmo Girl _and know all the latest stuff. Why was she the person who read through their notes before class began. Emma stared over at Hilary. She had brown hair with blonde highlights. She wore a denim skirt and light blue top. She had perfectly manicured nails. And on the desk the keys to her convertible. Hilary Thomson was rich. Everyone in the school knew who she was. And they also knew everything about her. She was the queen bee. And whenever she decided something was out of fashion, nobody could wear it again.

Kacey and Jenna always told Emma to let it go and stop wishing Hilary was her friend. But Emma couldn't it was kind of like and _ob_session!

Hilary was related to the most unpopular kids in the school Gina and Missy Thomson. They were Hilary's cousins, though she never admitted it. That was why Emma pretended she didn't know Erica and Jack. Because Hilary did the same. Emma couldn't help it, she always copied Hilary.

Although Hilary did not think her parents were uncool. She thought they were the best. Her dad, Matt Thomson was a proffesional footballer. And her mum, Maia Thomson was a fashion designer. Hilary also had two sisters; Phoebe and Madison. Madison was twenty-seven and had a daughter called Isabella and Phoebe had left school two years ago.

Emma only thought Ross and Rachel were uncool becuase they didn't have a good house or jobs. Hilary lived in a mansion and Emma lived in an ordinary apartment. Ross was worse than Rachel, the way he always told dinosaur stories. But Emma did love him. Emma always wanted to brag about her mum working in Ralph Lauren but she knew no-one could compete with Hilary.

* * *

At lunch Emma grabbed a tray and took out a cheese burger. When she'd finished getting her food she looked around the cafeteria to find a seat. Emma was about to sit beside Kacey and Jenna when Hilary Thomson started pointing at her to go over to her. Emma hesitated, what did Hilary want? Was Emma wearing something out of style? No she couldn't be, her clothes were new in from Ralph Lauren (Rachel got discounts!) Emma started to walk over, she couldn't let Hilary wait long. 

"U-um h-hi Hilary", Emma said, she always got nervous and turned into jelly when she spoked to Hilary.

"Gellar", Hialry started, smiling "We were wondering if you wanted to hang with us after school, go to the mall".

"Really?" Emma asked stunned

"Totally"

"Thanks, i'll um see you there", Emma said starting to walk off.

"Gellar? Where're you going?"

"Um to sit with my friends"

"Kaley and Jen?"

"Um it's Kacey and Jenna actually"

"Whatever, why would you wanna eat with those dweebs when you can hang with us?" Hialry asked

"You mean hang out right now?"

"Duh!" Lillie and Natasha said

"Ok", Emma nervously took a seat opposite the three girls. _Why do they wanna hang with me? They're teen royalty and i'm boring Emma Gellar._

"So Gellar. What's up?" Hilary asked

"Not, not a um lot"

"I see you're wearing that new Ralph Lauren jacket, totally in style", Hilary complimented

"Thanks, my mum works thereso she got a discount"

"Seriously? That's cool! So _your _mum can get you anything from Ralph Lauren whenever she wants?" Hilary asked

"Well yeah but-"

"So if we start hanging could she possibly get us some you know discounts?" Hilary asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I uh guess but i'll have to-"

"Great", Hilary smiled as did Lillie and Natasha.

Emma gave them half a smile, were they really excepting her as their friend?

* * *

"So what does your mum do is she kinda like a fashion designer?" Lillie asked whilst licking her chocolate ice-cream

"Actually she's a personal shopper"

"Cooley", Lillie answered but some of her ice-cream fell on the floor.

"Lil ew! And by the way you know the plastic rules no calories out-of-school", Hilary said giving Lillie a divious warn and glance.

"You'd better tell Gellar the rules", Natasha told Hilary.

"Okay Emma, i'll call you that from now on. If you wanna be teen royalty and part of the plastics you _must _obey these rules alright?" Hilary asked

"What're they?"

"Well:

1) You can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week

2) Every Wednesday you wear pink

3) No added calories in food outside school

4) You can only wear sweatpants on Fridays

5) And finally before you buy/ wear an outfit you must ask a friend first if it looks good on you.

Emma's eyes widened. Being in Hilary's group was complicated. How many rules did they have? Emma couldn't help asking "What happens if you break any rules?"

"You can't sit with us

for lunch the day after. So tomorrow Lillie can't eat with us", Hilary smiled.

Lillie blinked in horror "What why?"

"Because you broke rule number three no calories in food outside school", Hilary simply explained

"Well you could've told me before I bought it"

"Sorry Lillie but you've been in the group long enough, you should know the rules by now. Anyway i'm sure Emma won't have any trouble forgetting them. She's really smart aren't you Emz?" Hilary asked

Emma gave a little smile. Hilary wasn't bad. She was so nice. Finally she was excepted into the plastics, her dream had come true. But now she had extra homework, to learn those five stupid rules and make sure she didn't forget them!

* * *

**_Author Note: How was that? That chapter was kindda based on Mean Girls, the film with Lindsay Lohan and Hilary, Natasha and Lillie were based on Regina (Hilary) Natasha (Karen) and Gretchen (Lillie) and Emma is a bit like Cady in the film! Next chapter soon, and Emma brings the plastics home for dinner how will Ross and Rachel react to that? Please tell me what you think of this fanfic! _**

**_Luv NoahHayley4eva_**

**_Xx_**


	3. Disastrous Dinner?

**_Friends_**

**_A Gellar Change?_**

**_Chapter Three: Disastrous Dinner?_**

**_Title: A Gellar Change?_**

**_Author: NoahHayley4eva_**

**_Author Note: Thnx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was quite surprised to log in and find out that I had nine more reviews waiting for me! I love reading reviews hope you enjoy this chapter! This is when 'the plastics' go to the Gellar's for dinner. How will Ross and Rachel react? Here goes...

* * *

_**

"Hey hun, how was school?" Rachel asked Emma

"School? School was amzing, great, fabulous", Emma told her

"Are you alright?"

"I am so happy", Emma explained

"That's great to know"

"Hey mum?"

"Yeah honey"

"Can I invite some friends round for dinner tomorrow night?" Emma asked, crossing her fingers behind herback.

"Sweetie you know Kacey and Jenna can come round anytime they want to", Rachel told her daughter.

"No mum it's not Kacey and Jenna I wanna invite round", Emma told her

"Oh, then who?" Rachel asked confused

"Um Hilary, Lillie and Natasha"

"Who? I thought they were never nice to you".

"Yeah them and they're my friends now", Emma explained

"Oh, well I guess they can um come", Rachel said not sure if she wanted memories of high school to haunt her.

"Aw! Thanks mum i'm gonna go and call Hilary and tell her the good news", Emma said rushing upstairs, excitedly.

* * *

The next day started with a cold New York morning. Emma awoke today by the sound of the wind and _not _by Ross singing. Emma yawned. She'd been up almost all night chatting to Hilary online. They both had webcameras so Hilary told Emma to go online when she was dressed, so Hilary could tell her if the outfit was a fashion no-no or okay. 

"Em are you up?" Rachel called up the stairs.

"_Yes!"_, Emma said annoyed that her mum still checked whether she was awake or not.

Emma logged on to the internet and Hilary was already online waiting for her.

**_EmzY: Sorry for keeping you waiting Hilary_**

**_ThomsonBabe: No probs _**

**_EmzY: Hows this outfit_**

Emma spun around in her jeans and top.

**_ThomsonBabe: Awful :(_**

**_EmzY: Oh, what shall I wear_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Check out what im wearing got anything similar:D_**

**_EmzY: A skirt? Hilary its freezing out there_**

**_ThomsonBabe: So? You have to be in style cold or hot :)_**

**_EmzY: Oh, how bout this:)_**

Emma lifted up a short denim skirt and a black vest top.

**_ThomsonBabe: Perfect Em! Meet me at the bus stop in fifteen and ill drive you to school :)_**

**_EmzY: See you there :D_**

Emma logged off and put on the skirt and top, she'd freeze! _Maybe i'll pack another top in my bag! _She thought.

* * *

Hilary pulled up at the bus stop exactly on time and found Emma waiting for her shivering. 

"Hop in", Hilary ordered

"Cheers", Emma shuddered.

The roof of the car was down and Hilary had Hilary Duff's song Come Clean on at full volume.

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away _

_My sainity_

_Coz I wanna feel the thunder _

_I wanna scream _

_Let the rain fall down _

_I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean_

_Rain fall_

_I'm coming... Clean_

_

* * *

_

The school day had finished and Emma was saying goodbye to the plastics

"Guys before I go I just wanna say my dad is a bit overprotective so could you maybe not mention everything about the plastic rules", Emma warned them

"Emz don't worry we'll make a fine impression, won't we girls?" Hilary asked Lillie and Natasha

"Totally", the sidekicks answered.

"Awesome, see ya at seven Hilary i'll talk to you online at five ok?" Emma asked

"Sure"

Emma walked off to Rachel's car smiling she was finally a plastic.

* * *

**_ThomsonBabe: Hey Emz:)_**

**_EmzY: S'up :D_**

Emma asked her online cooley

**_ThomsonBabe: Not much just preparing for your parents lol:)_**

**_EmzY:u don't need to be scared of them lol :D_**

**_ThomsonBabe: No its just if they like me lil and tash then you r offic part of our group:)_**

**_EmzY: I know it's gonna be awesome :D_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Totally so whats for dinner :)_**

**_EmzY: Spag bowl is that alright_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Sure lil and tash wanna join the conversation is that ok :)_**

**_EmzY: Thats fine_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Hey guys were just talkin bout dinner at Emzies:)_**

**_PrincessLillieFey: Cool :-)_**

**_TashaRox4eva: Yep sounds great i can't wait how long til we should arrive (:)_**

**_EmzY: Bout an hour is that okay:D_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Fine by me_**

**_PrincessLillieFey: Awesome :-)_**

**_TashaRox4eva: Cant wait (:)_**

**_EmzY: 'kay guys i better log off now mums calling me c u wen you arrive:)_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Later :D_**

**_PrincessLillieFey: Cya :-)_**

**_TashaRox4eva: Bye-bye!(:)_**

When Emma logged off she went upstairs to take a shower, Natasha, Hilary and Lillie however continued their conversation.

**_ThomsonBabe: Cmon guys we gotta make sure gellars parents like us :D_**

**_PrincessLillieFey: Ill be on my best behaviour :-)_**

**_TashaRox4eva: Yes sir! lol (:)_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Not Funny Tash im serious :( Now make sure they like you we really do need Gellar in our group._**

**_

* * *

_**

The plastics arrived at the Gellar's at exactly seven o'clock. They looked completely different to the way they dressed at school. Hilary had tied her brown hair back into bun and wore a sensible skirt, top and completely in-style boots. Lillie had her hair down and curly and wore some Ralph Lauren jeans and a t-shirt. Natasha also had her up but into pigtails and was wearing black trousers.

"Hi, you must be Emma's friends i'm Rachel Emma's mother", Rachel greeted the three girls.

"Hey Mrs. Gellar i'm Hilary Thomson and this is Lillie Fey and Tasha Jones", Hilary explained

"Nice to meet you all and this is Ross my husband and Emma's dad"

"Hi nice to meet you"

"You too"

Hilary stared at Rachel _I've seen her in some photo and not the Ralph Lauren one! _Hilary thought.

"Hey guys dinner's ready, take a seat", Emma ordered

"Thanks Emz"

Ten minutes later the Gellars and the plastics were into deep conversation and eating their spag bowl.

"So Em tells me you're a paelientologist", Hilary asked trying to impress Ross

"I uh used to be now i'm a college professer", Ross explained touched that Emma had been telling her friends about him and also touched by Hilary's compliment.

Rachel however was far from impressed. Why would they like Emma? No offence to Emma but they were the queens of the school and Emma was nowhere near being a princess. Why did they want her daughter's friendship?

Hilary studied Rachel. Where had she seen her from? This was really getting to her. She knew she'd seen her before, but where?

"So Lillie you're interested in science? What do you particularly like?" Ross asked

"Uh um Chemistry", Lillie answered

"Really that's excellent I especially like biology", Ross told her

"Really?"

Hilary continued to look at Rachel, _Where _had she seen her from. Then Hilary suddenly remembered

"Oh my god you're Rachel Greene? You went to North Valley high and you were my dad's girlfriend! I saw you in yearbook I cannot believe you're Rachel Greene the queen bee of the 80's wow!"

* * *

**_Author Note: Hi I hope that chap was good! It was a bit longer than usual and i wanted a twist so Hilary knows rach! By the way me pen names now TamminfanNoahHayley4eva! Next chapter soon! Please review dying to know what you think:)_**

**_Love TamminFanNoahHayley4eva_**

**_Xx_**


	4. Cold, Shiny, HARD Plastic

**_Friends_**

**_A Gellar Change?_**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Authors Note: Hey :D i just wanna say thnx to everyone whose been reviewing, this is one of my best fanfics yet! I would like to say thank you to:_**

**_Rachelgreengellar: Thanks for the tip on the skool being called lincoln! I wasn't sure wat it's called. By the way ur Joey/Alex story rox! Ur reviews r really nice to read!_**

**_Chanoey: Thnx 4 ur kind reviews by the way a troubled teenager is great_**

**_RubyPotter: Glad u like it's the same as Mean Girls._**

**_And also thanx to Fanmania, Rossrachmonchan and every1 else who reviewed. Hope this chapter is good. It continues after the dinner! When the plastics have left!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"You were popular? In _high_school?" Emma asked shocked

"Uh well kinda not that popular, now who wants desert?"

"_Not _me!" Emma said and stomped off to her room.

As soon as she got there she logged on to her computer to chat to Hilary, Natasha and Lillie.

**_EmzY: Hey guys:(_**

**_ThomsonBabe: S'up whats with the sad face_**

**_EmzY: Lying mother_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Poor you!_**

**_PrincessLillieFey: Mind if i join ya:)_**

**_EmzY: Sure :(_**

**_PrincessLillieFey: Whats with the sad face?_**

**_EmzY: Nothing_**

**_PrincessLillieFey: Dont lie!_**

**_TashaRox4eva: Hey_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Hey Tash! Thnx 4 emailing me the answers to the english homework_**

**_Tashrox4eva: No Probs!_**

**_EmzY: U guyz cheat_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Of course not! We just help each other out duh!_**

**_EmzY: Right_**

**_JennaBritneyFan: Hey Emma!_**

**_EmzY: Hey Jen!_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Hey geek, what u doin online at the library?_**

**_JennaBritneyFan: No, im at home_**

**_ThomsonBabe: WHATEVER!_**

**_Kaleythedramaqueen: Hi Emzie_**

**_EmzY: Oh hi_**

**_Kaleythedramaqueen: What have you been up to_**

**_EmzY: NOTHING! Why?_**

**_Kaleythedramaqueen: We just haven't talked a lot recently thats all_**

**_JennaBritneyFan: She's dissing me too_**

**_EmzY: How am i?_**

**_Kaleythedramaqueen: U sat with Hillary and the wannabees and lunch_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Actually its spelt H-I-L-A-R-Y and take a hint she doesn't like u anymore dweebs_**

**_JennaBritneyFan: Yeah she does don't u Emzie_**

**_EmzY: Uh_**

**_ThomsonBabe: NO! God tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber it's9 o'clock time 4 bed night night!_**

**_Kaleythedramaqueen: Shut up fake_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Call me wot you want i could turn the whole skool against u_**

**_JennaBritneyFan: The whole Skool? Oh really, HOW?_**

**_ThomsonBabe: Maybe not the wholse skool just the popular kids_**

**_JennaBritneyFan: Whatever. Hillarie! lol! Emma woz our friend 1st and its gonna stay like that right Emzie?_**

**_EmzY: Uh_**

**_ThomsonBabe: C'mon Gellar ur dream is to hang with us, you'd rather be a geek than our friend:)_**

**_EmzY: Look Jenna Kaley go AWAY Tash, Hilary and Lil r my friendz now so just GO AWAY!_**

Emma stared at what she'd just written. She was brainwashed. She was a plastic. Cold, shiny HARD plastic. Hurtful. Fearful. Horrible. She was a good girl. But not anymore as far as Hilary was concerned Emma was her Barbie doll. And she had her wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Hey woz that okay! Or rubbish! Next chapter will be longer and better! And maybe some surprise visitors from Friends! Pleaze review and make them as long as possible looking forward to reading them!_**

**_Love Dani Sutherland Xx_**


	5. A typical Sunday lunch NOT!

**_Friends_**

**_A Gellar Change?_**

**_Chapter Five: A typical Sunday lunch (NOT!)_**

**_Title: A Gellar Change?_**

**_Author: Dani Sutherland_**

**_Author Note:Hey! I know it's taken a while to update, sorry! I've been concentrating on my other home and away fics! Anyway before the chapter begins i have alot of people to say thnx to!_**

**_RubyPotter: Thanks for reviewing! I like 'regular' parts too...lol! So thnx for tellin' me you want it to be a bit more of a story! I didn't realise the last chapter was a bit like MSN instant messages 8-)_**

**_JohnnyDepp: Cheers for reviewing! Okay Ems friend is called Kacey and not Kaley i think i called her Kaley in chapter four...whoops:-)_**

**_x0xchelzx0x: Thanks! Okay i agree the stuff emzy's been doing with the plastics is totally 9 year old stuff! Butsoon , the plastics give Em a proposition! Don't worry i am not offended:D_**

**_Also thanks to coke90lala, miss-bing, truthfreedombeautylove and every1 else!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Rossrachmonchan! You are my no 1 reviewer also giving me lots of great suggestions and your reviews make me laugh! Thanks for every 1 of your reviews :o)_**

**_Everyone enjoy this chap :o)_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a Sunday morning and Emma woke up at ten o'clock as usual! She went to her computer and had three emails, each one the same, from Hilary.

_From: ThomsonBabe_

_To: EmzY_

_Message: Hey Emmie, it's Hilary! How r u? Listen i got kicked outa me house so i'm gonna need somethin' to eat lunch. So i thought how bout Emmie's place. U in? Reply within 3 hours!_

_See ya Emmie_

_Hilary_

Emma read through the instant message. Emmie? For god sake Hilary didn't even know her name! Another dinner with Hilary? But if she wanted to stay in with the plastics, she'd better invite Hilary over.

* * *

Ross and Rachel began preparing Sunday lunch. Emma had been in her room all morning. She finally emerged, fully dressed with a bit of an anxious look on her face. 

"Hey mum!"

"Hi honey"

"Can i ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away"

"Can uh Hilary come over for lunch"

Rachel looked at Emma. She looked hopeful. But the question still ran in her head, why did Hilary like Emma?

"Well, i uh guess"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Thanks mum", Emma ran over to Rachel and gave her a hug. Happy by her daughters excitement Rachel smiled.

"Sweetie, Aunt Mon, Chandler, Joey, Erica and Jack are coming for lunch too"

"Those dweebs?"

"Emma! They're your cousins! Show some respect"

"Fine. Well Uncle Joey's kinda cool. I bet Hilary will like him"

"Bet she will", Rachel muttered under her breath but Emma heard anyway.

* * *

Two hours later Joey, Monica, Chandler and Erica and Jack arrived together. 

"Rach!" Monica cried and threw her arms around her best friend. It had been months since they'd last seen each other, longer than ever.

"Hey Mon!"

"Rahcel honey you look different are you preg-?"

"Mon, i'll tell you later okay, hi Erica hey Jack how are you?"

"Hi Aunt Rach", Jack said

Erica went up to her cousin and smiled.

"Hey Em!"

"Oh...hi"

Emma looked at Erica what a geek. Totally out of style jeans her top was pretty cool although Emma could never admit that.

After twenty minutes everyone settled and began conversation with each other.

"Hey Rach"

"Hi Mon, you want some wine"

"Yeah, hey how come you're not drinking"

"I can't"

"And why not?"

"Because..."

"Oh my god! Rachel are you...pregnant"

"Monica I can't say"

"Why not?"

"Okay fine come upstairs and i'll tell you everthing"

Monica followed Rachel up into Ross and Rachel's bedroom and sat on their bed.

"So? Come on what's going on?" Monica asked completely excited.

"Okay. You're right. I am pregnant"

"Rach! That's great so what's the big secret?"

"Okay. Ross or Emma don't know"

"You haven't told Ross? Why?"

"Because, I wasn't meant to get pregnant"

"So? He'll be thrilled now you are"

"No! He'll be freaked. Look, a couple of weeks ago we discussed kids"

"And?"

"And Ross said he doesn't want anymore. He said Emma is a handfull so what's the point in having a baby"

"Ross said that?"

"Yes"

"_Ross _my brother?"

"How many other Ross' do you know?"

"Woah! Why wouldn't he want another kid?"

"I have no idea"

"C'mon Rach it'll be fine. Let's go downstairs"

* * *

Another half an hour later Hilary finally arrived. She came in her convertible with Lindsay Lohan's song rumours at full volume.

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying saying  
What they want about me.  
Why can't they back up off me?  
Why can't they let me live?  
I'm gonna do it my way,  
Take this just for what it is _

Emma rushed out of the apartment to greet Hilary.

"Hey, for a minute I thought you weren't coming"

"It's called traffic. And i'd never let you down Emmie"

"Right"

Emma led Hilary up to her apartment. Which she was quite impressed with. They walked in through the door.

"Babe! Hey what are doing here?"

"Joey!" Hilary cried and kissed him

"Chandler, this is my girlfriend, the one i've been telling you about", Joey explained and hugged Hilary once more.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guyz! How woz that? I wasn't gonna make Hilary and Joey boyfriend and girlfriend but oh well! And Rach is pregnant what will happen?_**


	6. Lies always come out!

**_Friends:_**

**_A Gellar Change?_**

**_Chapter Six:_**

**_Lies always come out_**

**_A/N: Now before I begin I just wanna thank loads of people for reviewing the last chap! I know it was a bit of a shock with Hil and Joey! The story continues where it left of thanks again to everyone who reviewed last time!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"WHAT? JOEY YOU AND EMMA'S FRIEND HOW COULD YOU?" Rachel shouted fuming at her friend.

"What're you talking about Rach why can't I go out with Hil?"

"Joey that's sick man!" Chandler said

"What?" Joey asked

"Okay Emma, Hilary, Erica and Jackcan you go upstairs for a sec us _adults _need to have a little talk"

"Sure come on Hilary I'll show you my Cd's"

Hilary and Emma went upstairs while Rachel stood up with her arms crossed looking angry.

"JOEY! Are you out of your mind?"

"Rach, guys what are you all talking about? Don't you like Hilary or something?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because she is setting a bad example to Emma, Erica and Jack! Going out with thirty-two year old ACTORS!"

"Why can't she go out with guys who are thiry-two?" Joey asked

"Well Joe it doesn't take a genius to guess that! Why do you think? She's sixteen", Chandler said

"Yeah Joe what _WERE _you thinking?" Monica asked

"_Sixteen? _What are you guys talking about? She told me she was twenty-eight!"

"And you believed her?" Ross asked

"Well I-"

"For gods sake Joey she's still at school! Where did you think she was in the day"

"She told me she worked"

"Joey"

"What? Oh god how could I? Sixteen? That's just just-"

"Sick", Chandler repetead

"She really told you she was twenty-eight"

"Yep"

"Right! That's it I'm gonna teach that little Missy a lesson", Rachel said with her fists out looking as though she was about to march up the stairs and get Hilary. Ross grabbed her though.

"Rach honey maybe we should have a word with Hilary's parents"

"Sorry but I cannot do that! Remember we went to school with Matt Thomson, her dad I dated him! And Maia wellshe was my worst enemy so I rest my case!"

"Matt Thomson? I remember him, woah was he hot!" Monica said dreamily

"Uh hello I'm Chandler your husband and father of your kids remember?"

"Oh sorry honey, so Rach Ross what are you gonna do?" Monica asked

"Rach I'll talk to Maia and Matt"

"Ross are you sure?"

"Yeah of course I'm sure, now how about we eat"

"Actually guys I think I'll go back home now you know with Hilary being here and all", Joey said

"Oh Joey!" Monica begged

"Look how about we all meet up for coffee tomorrow, without the kids?" Joey asked

"Sure", all of the friends agreed

"Great okay bye guys! Oh give this to Hilary I just wrote it"

Joey hugged all of them and left the apartment.

* * *

Monica returned to where she was cooking dinner and Rachel set the table.

"So Rach, when are you gonna tell Ross?" Monica whispered

"Monicawill you keep your voice down please, _somebody _might hear you!"

"Okay sorry! Chan could you call the kids, dinner's ready"

"KIDS DINNER'S READY"

"Thanks but since you can't be bothered to go _up_stairs and get them you can put out the plates", Monica ordered.

Hilary rushed downstairs giggling at something with Emma.

"Hey where's Joe?" She asked sitting herself down inbetween Monica and Emma.

"He's gone Hilary and he wanted to give you this"

"Thanks Rachel, Oh Emmie it must be those _Miss Selfridge _vouches I've been hinting about or maybe a love note!" Hilary said tearing the envelope open excitedly.

**_To Hilary,_**

**_How could you be so mean? So self centered, hey I can spell! Anyway how could you? That was so out of order! You are sixteen and believe me if i'd of known you would have been out the window in two seconds! I hate you Hilary if that is your real name, it's over you LIAR._**

**_Don't bother to even try and call me again as my agent will deal with it._**

**_I am an actor and I know you're a fan so please don't harras me, i'll send you a fan card if you're that desperate._**

**_From_**

**_Joey Tribbiani the greatest actor alive!_**

Hilary read through the letter. It took her twice as long to read than an ordinary letter due to Joey's messy handwriting. It was over. Oh well, there are plenty more fish in the sea.

"Oh, he broke up with me"

"Really? That sucks!" Emma said

"Nah, it's fine I didn't really like him that much anyway"

Rachel and Monica exchanged looks, what a liar.

"Rachel why aren't you drinking?" Hilary asked winking

"Oh, just not in the mood"

"Are you sure you're not pregnant? I mean there are no tampons in your bathroom and you have got a bit of a stomach so are you up the duff?"

"You cow! How dare you suggest something like that and go snooping around my house!" Rachel exclaimed

"Well are you?"

"Well-"

"So I'm right you are pregnant! Congratulations Ross, if it's your baby though. Who knows maybe your lovely wife had an affair just like she did in highschool with my dad!"

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you liked next chapter soon, how will Ross take the news? Please review_**

**_L0VE Dani Sutherland_**

**_Xx_**

****


	7. Hilary's Ultimate

**_Friends:_**

**_A Gellar Change?_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

**__**

**_A/N: I know it's taken me ages to update but i've been pretty busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...39 reviews i'm sooo happy! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and prepare yourself for a shock..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"GET HER OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rachel yelled at the top of her voice.

"Rach honey calm down", Monica urged her friend "Emma could you make sure Hilary gets home safely"

"Oh she could _die _for all I care", Rachel said.

Emma and Hilary walked out of the apartment. And breathed in the fresh air of New York City.

"_Why _did you say that?" Emma asked

"What? Your mum being pregnant it's the truth bound to come out sooner or later", Hilary said like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hilary! My mum isn't the pregnant one", Emma said

"What?"

"_You _went in _my _bathroom"

"I..."

"I'm the one whose pregnant", Emma whispered

"What? Emma are you serious?"

"Deadly!"

"How?"

"What do you mean how? You know _how_ babies are made!" Emma said getting stressed

"Emma you've done..._it_?"

"Yes"

"Oh!"

"Why haven't you Hilary?"

"Of course _I _have...but i'm surprised someone like _you_ has", Hilary said

"Yeah well"

Emma sat on a bench in the park and buried her head into her hands.

"So", Hilary began "Whose the father?"

"Josh Daves"

"WHAT?"

"Hilary I'm sorry"

"He's my ex-boyfriend. Do you not understand the plastic rules? Ex-boyfriends are no-nos. And now. Now you and him are gonna be one big happy family", Hilary sulked

"No we're not"

"Why?"

"Coz i'm not gonna tell him"

"What are you getting an abortion or something?"

"NO! Of course not I would never do that it's murder!"

"You better do that"

"Or What?" Emma asked

"Or I'll tell the whole school what a slag you are getting pregnant at sixteen with Josh Daves' baby. You got it?" Hilary asked. She then smiled and walked off happily knowing she's pressured Emma.

* * *

**_A/N: How was that? If anyone is confused Emma is pregnant and so is Rachel. More on Rach and Ross in the next chap! What will Emma do? Please Review!_**

**_Mind Body Soul_**

**_Chloe_**

**_Xx_**


	8. Telling Mum

_**Friends:**_

_**A Gellar Change**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

**_A/N: OMG! It's been almost a year since I last updated this! I can't believe it! Anywayz, you've probably all forgotten about this fic, but I really want to finish it.This continues where it left off, but the following day...This won't be teh final chapter, so don't worry! ) Hope you like, please R&R._**

**_Happy Christmas and New Years everyone! )_**

**_Chloexx_**

**_

* * *

_**

That night Emma couldn't sleep. She lay in bed for what felt like hours. Finally, at 2:00PM she turned on the TV and watched her "_OC_" DVDs.

Orange County could take your mind off anything. Just watching Seth, Summer, Marissa and Ryan and school would make you feel as though all your troubles had gone away. When the theme tune started, and Phantom Planet started singing "_California here we come_", Emma started thinking about her life again. What would Summer do in this situation? Or Marissa? Or Anna?

Hilary was such a cow. How could someone force you to get rid of your baby. They couldn't. But Emma couldn't cope being pregnant one her own. Her parents would find out someday, someday soon. She would soon show. And then she would need Hospital appointments for scans.

She would have to tell Rachel.

* * *

Rachel's nights sleep hadn't been any better than Emma's. Her and Ross had stayed up all night discussing Hilary and the rest of the Britney Spears wannabes. They would have to forbid Emma from being friends with them.

Ross laid out the table for breakfast. He had the radio on in the background and was humming along to an old 90's tune. Rachel walked in yawning.

"Morning honey", he said to her and gave her a peck on the cheek

"You sure seem wide awake for someone who only got about 3 hours sleep last night", Rachel smiled

"Actually I didn't even get that much sleep. You see Rach, I was thinking. All night. About you, me and Emma and our little baby", he paused and looked at Rachel.

"So you're happy? Happy, that I'm pregnant?"

"Happy? C'mon Rach, I'm over the moon! How could you think I wouldn't want another child?"

"You said thaat-"

"I know, but now I actually think of us, imagine us with a baby, it makes really happy"

Rachel gasped. She threw her arms around Ross, overwhelmed that he wanted a baby as much as she did.

* * *

Emma sat in her bed all morning. She stared at the TV not paying any attention to what was happening.

Rachel knocked gently on the door.

"Hon, can I come in?" She asked

"Ummm...sure mum"

Rachel smiled. She sat on the end of her daughters bed and looked at her. Emma turned away, the computer started shaking. Someone had sent her a nudge on MSN.

**_ThomsonBabe: Emmie? You there?_**

"Who is it honey?" Rachel asked

"Umm..nobody. Nobody I can't talk to later"

"OK"

They sat in silence. Awkward silence. Hilary wasn't giving up and kept sending her winks, nudges, emotions...EVERYTHING.

"Hon, is there something you want to tell me?" Rachel asked

Emma took a deep breath. Could she tell her? She was her mum, she was meant to tell her anything and everything. Instead though, Emma broke down in tears.

"Emma? Honey what is it?" Rachel hugged her daughter close. Comforting her.

"It wasn't meant to end up like this Mum. I'm such an idiot"

"Honey, what is it? What happened?"

Emma couldn't say it out loud. Instead she showed Rachel an email Hilary had sent to her last night.

* * *

_To: "Emma Gellar"_ **_EmzY_**

_From: "Hilary Thomson"_ **_ThomsonBabe_**

_Message:_

_Hi Emmie_

_Hilary here. _

_Look I know your a backstabber, but hey don't worry babe, I forgive you. I'll still be your friend if you get rid of it._

_Lillie and Tash have no idea what's going on, so you don't need to worry about them, it's just between you and me._

_So, I've booked you an appointment at the Hospital with Doctor.Samms. She's real nice and has been involved in many cases like this before._

_So,let me know how it goes._

_Luv ya ! Hilz xxxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

Rachel read through the email over and over. This Hilary really was a nasty peice of work.

"Emma, honey"

"Mum, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I got so drunk and then-", Emma couldn't continue. It was so horrible to even think about that night again, let alone explain it.

"It's ok sweetie. Look, we'll do what you want to do. Whatever you're comfortable with. Whether that means having the baby or not. Dad and I, we're on your side"

"I just. I think I want this baby. I know I'm young and everything but, I just. I want this baby"

"Ok. Look, honey if that's what you want then that's fine"

"Thanks Mum, for being so supportive"

"Emma, I'm your mother. That means I'll stick by you no matter what. OK? Next time anything like this happens, please tell me straight away, I can't imagine what you must have been thinking or going through"

"I'm sorry"

Emma stopped crying and hugged her mum.

For a moment she felt relief. Until she saw the message on the computer screen now.

**_ThomsonBabe: If you don't reply now, I'll tell everyone your little secret...__

* * *

_ **

_A/N: Hey! How was that? I am so bored atm, cos I'm waiting for Veronica Mars to download, LOL. So I came on here and remebered about this fic! Please Review, if anyone's still reading it! )_

_Chloexx_


	9. The 'Disagreement'

**Friends:**

**A Gellar Change?**

**Chapter Nine: The 'Disagreement'**

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Just want to say thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter. It was really cool to check my email and see I had loads of reviews so thanks so much! This sorta continues were it left off again, andI'vegot loads of ideas for this fic,so it might end up being pretty long, lolz...It's the last day of the Xmas holidays today, so I thought I might as well update the fic, now I've got time! Also someone brought this up in their review, I am from the UK sothat's why I spell 'mom'like'mum' lolz! I hope you all had a great Christmas!**_

_**First ever update in 2006, so Happy New Year! )**_

_

* * *

_

Rachel kissed her daughter's forhead and left the room, wiping away her own tears. She knew what she did was wrong back there. Being soft. Monica had always told her she needed to be more strict with Emma, so maybe this was her fault her own daughter had gotten pregnant at 16.

Rachel walked into the kitchen, she was so shocked. She knew she shouldn't, but she did.Rachel opened the bottom cupboard door and took out a bottle of vodka. She poured way too much than anyone could probably handle and drank it fast. It tasted so disgusting but she still couldn't believe what Emma had told her. She felt so guilty as this could harm her _own _baby.

Ross walked into the room.

"Rach?"

Rachel looked up and gave him a teary smile, "Ross, it wasn't meant to be like this"

"What wasn't? Rachel, sit down, please, tell me what's going on"

"It's Emma, she's...she's pregnant", after say that word Rachel broke down in tears and howled like a crying baby.

Ross stood there completely motionless. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. His own daughter, pregnant? How? She didn't even have a boyfriend, well not that Ross knew of.

* * *

"Who's is it?" Ross asked after a fifteen minute silence between him and Rachel. 

"She didn't say"

"What? You didn't ask her? What were you thinking Rachel?"

"No Ross,I didn't ask her. I was too busy lieing to her"

"Lieing? About what?"

"Telling her everything's going to be OK"

"How is that a lie? Everything _is _going to be OK"

"How Ross? How can Emma raise a child?"

"WHAT? She's keeping it?"

"Oh my god Ross! Of course she is. It's a baby"

"Mum? Is everything OK?" Emma had suddenly emerged from nowhere

"Yes honey everything's fine, why don't you go back to bed, and I'll get some leaflets on good hospitals and stuff, and we'll discuss what you wanna do over some hot chocolate, OK?"Rachel replied.

"Ok then"

"You know what Rach? Monica's right. You are way too laid back with Emma"

"Don't you tell me how to have a relationship with my daughter"

"She's my daughter too, Rach"

"I know! But my relationship with her is none of your buisness", Rachel raged at him

"You know what? If that's how you feel then FINE. Fine, I won't give you my opinion anymore, I'll just leave. OK? Cya Rach"

"Ross? What the HELL are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"I dunno, somewhere where I won't butt in to yours and Emma's buisness"

"Don't be so stupid. You're being an idiot now"

But it was too late, Ross was gone.

_Oh god._

Rachel thought.

_What the hell have I done? No I've lost Ross for good._

* * *

**_A/N: How was that? The next chapter Rachel will reveal that she's pregnant to Emma and it will also have more of the Plastics..._**

**_Please R&R_**

**_Chloexx XD_**


	10. Missing the Place

**Friends:**

**A Gellar Change?**

**Chapter 10: Missing the Place**

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the next chapter guys. It means alot to know that you are still reading. Just to let you know before you read this chapter I am a Ross/Rachel shipper so don't worry I'm not trying to break them up cos I don't like them I just thought this would be how Ross might react. Enjoy and keep reviewing! xx_**

**_

* * *

_**

Rachel sat at her kitchen table by the phone. She had been sitting there, in exactly the same position for the last hour and a half. It had been a day since Ross had left and she hadn't heard anything from him.Just as Rachel was about to get more coffee the phone rang.

"Hello!" Rachel said quickly hoping it was Ross

"Hey Rach it's Mon"

"Oh hi"

"Expecting someone else?"

"Umm..yeah actually"

"My brother by any chance?"

"He's with you? Oh my god is he OK?"

"He's fine. Well physically. I'm not sure about mentally. He's still pretty shocked"

"I am too. I feel like such a terrible mother and wife. I shouldn't have lied to Emma and shouldn't have snapped at Ross"

"I'm sorry honey, this must be so stressful for you"

Rachel paused for a second "So can I talk to him?"

"Umm..he's not actually here at the moment. Him and Chandler went to a baseball game with Joey. You know they want to cheer him up? I can leave a message?"

"Uh, no. No thanks hon, I'll catch him later"

Monica heard nothing on the other end for about two minutes. "Rach? Are you still there?"

"Um..yeah.."

"Rachel are you crying!"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I just I can't deal with this right now, drinking myself to sleep..."

"Rachel? What? You have to think about yourself and your _own _baby. Listen that's it. Ok? I'm coming over and bringing Erica with me, then she can give Emma a bit of support OK?"

"Mon, there's no need.."

"No arguing OK? I'm coming, end of discussion"

"Ok.."

Rachel put the phone down and sighed. She knew Monica meant well, but at the end of the day her sixteen year old child was still pregnant and she was still really worried about how the whole family was going to cope.

* * *

A day had gone passed and Monica and Erica had settled in as much as they could. Emma had barely left her room in the past two days. Her and Erica had stayed in bed mainly watching _The OC_ and reading all of Emma's old copies of _Cosmo!Girl _magazine. It was spring break so Monica and Erica were going to be staying there for two weeks.

Rachel still hadn't spoken to Ross. Everytime she called Chandler made up some lame excuse like he was in the shower or getting some shopping, it was obvious even to Rachel that Ross didn't want tospeak to her.

Rachel sat on the sofa flicking through the TV channels, when Monica brought a tray up to her. It was filled with all of Rachel's favourite things, Orange Juice, toast, crisps, chocolate and a photo of her and Ross holding Emma as a baby.

"Thanks Mon", Rachel sniffed

"Things will get better soon honey..you know they will, you just need to give Ross some time, I mean he's a guy for gods sake!"

Rachel laughed a little and hugged her best friend.

"You know what I miss?"

"What?" Monica asked

"Us. The six of us. You, me, Ross, Pheebs, Joey and Chandler. Hanging out. Drinking coffee. Central Perk. I miss it sometimes you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I miss it too. But this is what all of us chose. To get married, have kids, take far away jobs"

"I know that. But sometimes. Sometimes I wish that we still were as close as we used to be"

"Who, you and Ross?"

"Yeah. And you and me and Phoebe. And Joey. All of us."

"Maybe this is just the way things are meant to be..."

* * *

Over a week had gone. Emma had still hardly moved and Monica and Erica were still there.

One thing however had changed. Ross and Rachel had finally spoken. Monica convinced him and they had about a two hour conversation about what to do about Emma. Rachel had asked her again if she was sure she wanted the baby, and Emma had said yes. Ross had still been a little adament, but Emma was his daughter and he was going to support her no matter what she decided.

It was the last day of spring break and Emma was still in her bedroom.

Rachel knocked lightly on the door and then went in.

"Are you OK?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders

"Ready for school tomorrow?"

"I'm not going"

"Emma. Look. I know this may be a little hard. But you can't hide in here forever"

"Watch me"

"Sweetie, I wish I could tell you it will be fine, it might. Nobody even know's do they?"

"Nobody knows? EVERYBODY knows Mum. Everybody."

"Hey"

Rachel and Emma both turned around to see Ross standing at the door.

"Ross!"

Rachel and Ross embraced.

"Look, I know it's not going to be easy. But if we all still together, as a family, we'll get through it. I love you guys so much"

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Next one coming soon. Please review! XD_**


	11. Happy then Sad

Friends:

**A Gellar Change?**

**Chapter 11: Happy then Sad**

**_A/N: I don't know if anyone is still reading lol but anyway here is chapter 11. Enjoy and keep reviewing:)_**

* * *

Three months had gone by. Three long months. Three months where Emma had to put up with being called selfish names. Three months where she sat alone in the cafeteria eating a ham sandwich, whilst everyone gave her dirty looks. Today she did exactly the same and sat outside on a bench overlooking the river. She was still fairly slim, not skinny, but her bump didn't yet show. 

"Emma?"

Emma turned around to see her former friends Jenna and Kacey standing there, holding their lunch trays.

"Oh, hi Jenna, hi Kacey", Emma replied quite nervously

There was a short slilence and Jenna broke it "Em..we miss you. And not just miss saying hi or whatever we _really really _miss you. Miss seeing you, miss having sleepovers every Friday night. Miss going shopping. We miss being the threesome we were"

Emma gave a tearful smile. "I am so sorry"

The three of them hugged and Emma started talking again "I'm sorry for everything I put you guys through. With Hilary, Lillie and Natasha. I just can't apologise enough"

"No Em, we're sorry. Sorry for not supporting you with your baby and everything", Kacey told her.

"It's OK guys"

Just as the trio went into another hug, Hilary walked past

"Aww look everybody it's the three dweebs. Although dweebs don't normally get pregnant, do they Gellar?" she hissed and walked off.

* * *

Back at the house Rachel had started her spring cleaning. These past couple of weeks and months had been so hard that she had almost forgot about her own baby. Emma still didn't know, but Rachel could never seem to find the right time to tell her. 

"Hi mum"

The front door opened as Emma had just got in from school

"Hi honey, how was school today?"

"Uh, it was OK. Y'know Kacey and Jenna like me again, even though I was a total cow to them a few months ago, but yeah it's cool"

"Aw sweetie, that's great. Listen, I hope you haven't planned anything for tonight because Aunt Mon and Uncle Chandler are coming round and Erica and Jack and Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike and of course your Uncle Joey. So is that OK?"

"Uh yeah sure"

"Excellent! So, I'm just going to run to the store quickly, is there anything you need?"

"Umm..no thanks, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go upstairs and watch some TV"

"OK, I won't be long"

"Bye". Rachel pulled on her coat, kissed her daughter on the head and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Four hours later everyone had arrived. Ross had set the huge dining room table so everyone could sit down and eat together. 

It had been almost a year since the six friends and all of their children had met up together for dinner. Phoebe and Mike had moved to Hawaii and therefore it was hard to find time to travel up to New York just for a weekend. They happily married and lived in a beach house near the coast. Phoebe had given birth to a baby girl about a year and a half ago, named Amy. Phoebe was now a stay-at home mum, and still wrote songs in her free time.

Upstairs, Emma and Erica sat listening to CDs. There had been a silence between them eversince Erica had gone up to Emma's room.

"Emma? Can I ask you something?" Erica asked her

"Sure, what's up?"

"Are you happy with your life?"

"Wow. No one's ever asked me that before. Honestly, yes. I mean I'm pregnant, so everyone would expect me to hate my life and stuff, but I don't. I have amazing parents, who love and support me, great friends, and a family that I love more than anything. Why do you ask?" Emma asked her cousin, curious to know her point.

"I was just wondering, y'know? I've always been a bit jealous of you. Kacey and Jenna are the sort of people I've always wanted to be my best friends. I dunno, sometimes I just feel abit left out"

There was a bit of a pause. Emma sat there tensely, not knowing what to say back. How could she be so selfish? All these years when she had been laughing and joking around wishing she was friends with Hilary, wishing Erica didn't even exist, when all along Erica was actually wishing to be her.

"Erica, I am so sorry"

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? I have been so mean to you these last couple of years!"

"I guess.."

"And I'm really sorry for doing it. I had no idea"

"It's OK Emma", Erica smiled.

"Tell you what", Emma started "How about you come shopping with me, Kacey and Jenna at the weekend, you know a bit of a girls day?"

"Really? Are you sure you want me there?"

"Of course I do! You're more than welcome"

They smiled at each other and hugged, then Emma jumped up.

"Oh my God! Did you feel that?" Emma screeched excitedly

"Feel what?" Erica asked a little confused

"This!" Emma took her cousins hand and placed it onto her own stomach

"Wow!"

"It's my baby", Emma smiled.

* * *

The ten of them sat at the dinner table smiling at each. They'd already had had a starter which was Rachel's very well made Chicken soup. And they'd just finished their main course which was fish, vegetables and potatoes. Now Ross was preparing the dessert which was a surprise treat for everyone.

All evening Erica, Jack and Emma had discussed just about everything. Books, Music, TV, School, Teachers, Sports anything. Emma couldn't believe how little she knew about her cousins. How she never knew Jack liked old books like Dickens and Erica preffered things like _Harry Potter_. She never knew Jack's favourite TV show was _24 _and Erica's was _Lost_. It was funny how little you could know about someone you are meant to be so close to.

As everyone was still in deep conversation something took their minds of it.

Rachel stood up "Owwww", she groaned clinging on to her stomach

Ross turned around, "Rach, honey are you OK?"

"Oww, Ross help"

Monica and Chandler got up as did Phoebe, Joey and everyone else

"Ross", she panted "Huh, the baby..I can't feel the baby"

"Baby?" Emma said looking confused

"Emma, we'll explain later, Phoebe call 911"

"Please don't let me lose the baby Ross", Rachel begged

"You won't Rach", Chandler encouraged

"Owwwwwwww", Rachel screamed again

"We haven't got time", Phoebe started "We have to drive her down there now, she could lose the baby"

"What's going on? WHAT BABY?" Emma demanded

But nobody listened.

Ross carried Rachel into his car and Phoebe, Mike, Amy and Joey got into theirs.

"Em, you go to the hospital with Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler", Ross told her

"But Dad, I want to be with Mum"

"Honey, I need you to do this for me, OK?"

And he got into the car and drove away, fast as ever...leaving his 16 year-old daughter next to Monica feeling guiltly, sad and confused.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey what do you think? I'm really into writing again now and really into this fic! So expect another update within the next 2-3 days. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review it does mean alot to me to know you're still reading! XD ♥♥ 33_**


	12. Moving On

**Friends:**

**A Gellar Change?**

**Chapter 11: Moving On**

**_A/N: Thank-You to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! ♥ It meant so much. I really hope you enjoy this chapter..and just to let you guys know, I only plan on doing about 4 or 5 more chapters, I'll see how the rest of the fic runs )_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ross stared at his wife. She was peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed. Dreaming sweet, quiet dreams and being away from the real world and the tormet of what had just happened for about an hour.

Emma quietly crept into the room holding two cups of coffee "Hey Dad, got you some coffee"

Ross looked up and took the hot cup off of his daughter, "Thanks sweetheart"

They both stared at Rachel. She flinched two or three times, maybe having a bad dream or remembering what had happened.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Emma stepped into Monica's car. She sat at back inbetween Jack and Erica, silent not knowing what to do or say. It smelled nice in their car. Fresh. Chandler got to the wheel and put his hand on the "radio" button but Monica stopped him. Seeing all of this Emma spoke._

_"It's OK"_

_Monica turned around. She looked at her neice. So vulnerable. So young. So..pregnant._

_"We..um..we know sweetie. I just thought that you'd want things to be quiet"_

_"No. Really it's fine. I like music. It distracts me. Makes me happy. Got any good CDs?"_

_Chandler fiddled around with the pockets in the car and handed Emma about 10 CD cases. Emma flicked through and then chose one._

_"I love this", she said "Put trackone on"_

_Chandler did as he was asked and Hilary Duff's "Fly" blasted through the speakers._

_Everyone just sat still and silent. They listened to Hilary's lyrics. They were so meaningful. Truthful. When the song had finished nobody knew what to say._

_"So..you like Hilary?" Chandler finally said _

_"Umm..yeah I guess you could say I'm a fan"_

_"I like her too. Me and Mum went to the tour last year, it was awesome", Erica said._

_Emma pretended like she couldn't hear. She didn't need this right now. All this "Everything will be OK buisness". What the hell was happening? Her Mum couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't. She would have told her. She was the pregnant one. Not Rachel. Not her mother. _

_"Emma?" Monica called_

_Emma looked up._

_"We're here"._

_Emma stepped out of the car not knowing if what was about to happen was going to be good news or bad news._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ross hugged the cup of coffee in his hands. His whole body was shaking. Even though it was Summer the hospital was freezing. Emma was sitting on the chair beside him. She was also fairly cold. She wasn't do much except staring. Staring at Rachel.

"Dad? We need to talk about this", Emma suggested in a kind way that she hoped Ross would appreciate.

"Not now Emma"

"YES NOW DAD"

"Emma! Keep your voice down, otherwise you will be thrown out of here!"

"Then talk to me, please"

"I'm not in the mood"

"You can't just blank me all evening. We need to talk, it's the best thing to do"

Ross was shaking. His eyes filled up with tears. "I-i-i, d-don't w-want t-to talk -r-right now", he said and continued staring at the floor.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Emma followed Monica and Chandler down the corridor with Jack and Erica trailing behind her. In the distance of the room she could see her Dad holding her Mum. She could see Joey in front of them talking to a nurse. And Phoebe and Mike sitting down, trying to stop Amy from crying._

_"Yes. Yes, Rachel Gellar. Yes. Uh huh. Mmm. I think 4 months in. Yes. Can you hurry? Please she can't lose this child", Joey was impatiently saying to a Doctor and Nurse who were writing down Rachel's details._

_"I'm sorry Mr?"_

_"Tribbiani. Joey"_

_"Mr. Tribbiani, but we are trying to be as quick as we can"_

_"WELL BE QUICKER", Ross suddenly shouted, as Rachel continuously cried in pain._

_"Please Ross", she sobbed. "Please say it'll be alright"_

_Ross just looked at the woman he loved and had nothing else to say except, "It will Rach. It will"_

_Emma ran up to her parents. "Dad!"_

_"Em. Look we're a little busy at the moment obviously, so why don't you stay with Aunt Mon and Aunt Pheebs, OK?"_

_"I.." but it was too late Ross followed a Doctor into and room holding Rachel._

_Monica put her arms on Emma's shoulders "C'mon hun, why don't we get a drink"_

_"OK", Emma said wiping the tears from her eyes._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

_

* * *

_

Outside the room where Rachel was sleeping Monica was sitting in silence whilst Jack was teaching Chandler a card game and Erica read a teen magazine from 7 months ago.

"Do you think I should go in there?" Monica asked

Chandler looked over at his wife who was picking at her pink nails, which had only been painted that evening.

"Mon, Emma's just gone in there. Give them some time"

"I know. I just. God, I hate waiting"

"I'm sure we'll be able to see Rach soon enough, Ross probably hasn't seen her yet she's most likely to still be asleep"

"OK"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_They all sat in silence. Rachel had been in the hospital room for an hour and a half now. And any minute, a Doctor would come out and give them a verdict._

_Emma was sitting next to Ross. He was as nervous as anyone, drinking coffee and reading pointless trashy magazines. _

_Dr. Josie stepped out of the room and signalled for only Ross to go over to her. Ross did as he was told._

_"Mr. Gellar, your wife has obviously been having trouble with the pregnancy these past couple of weeks. We found signs of alcohol use and unhealthy foods such as burgers. Now usually when this time of thing happens and we get the patient her quick enough we can sort it all out. Unfortunately in this case, we couldn't. Mr. Gellar I am very sorry to tell you this but your wife has just suffered a miscarriage. I'm really sorry for your loss", Dr. Josie put a hand on Ross' shoulder encouragingly, "At the moment Rachel is sleeping but you can go in if you wish"._

_Ross stood there speechless. Monica and the rest of the group came over and listened ashe told them the terrible news._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

Phoebe and Mike had gone home early, but their thoughts were still with Rachel and Ross.

It was now 1:00AM. Mike was snoring away next to her, but Phoebe couldn't sleep. Everytime should closed her eyes an image of Rachel popped into her head. She knew what it was like. To lose a child. Phoebe had never physically lost a baby, but when her Doctor said she may never be able to have children it felt as though she had lost one.

She immediatly jumped out of bed, waking Mike up at the same time.

"What're ya doing?" Mike yawned.

"Going to the hospital"

"C'mon Pheebs, there's nothing ya can do for Rach, just go back ta sleep", he said hardly getting his words out properly.

"I can do something for her. I can be there for her. Cos I'm her friend. And that is what friends do"

"Alright"

"Don't forget Amy's feeds"

"Wha-?"

"Mike! It's 1:00AM. I've had no sleep. My best friend has just lost a baby. I need you to do this for me, just this once. Please"

"Ok"

"Thanks sweetie, I'll call you in the morning"

"Where are ya gonna sleep tonight?"

"I'm not going to, bye"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Oh my God, Ross. I am so sorry", Monica said after finding out what had happened._

_Ross didn't answer. He just stood there._

_"If there's anything I can do?" Phoebe asked._

_"YES. YES PHOEBE THERE IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO. YOU CAN SHUT THAT DAMN BABY UP OF YOURS. DO YOU REALLY THINK RACHEL NEEDS TO HEAR A CRYING CHILD, AFTER LOSING ONE? HUH? DIDN'T THINK SO!" Ross shouted._

_"Ross, calm down", Monica urged._

_Ross didn't answer he just went into where Rachel was sleeping leaving everyone else outside._

_Phoebe grabbed her stuff and shoved it into her bag._

_"Pheebs. Honey, Ross didn't mean anything by it", Monice reassured her_

_"No he did. Mon, he's right. The last thing Rachel needs right now is Amy screaming at the top of her lungs"_

_"But what about Rach?" Chandler asked_

_"I'll call her in the morning to see how she's doing. See you guys later"_

_"Phoebe!" Monica called. But it was no use Phoebe and Mike left the hospital._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

Phoebe ran into the hospital and saw Monica.

"Pheebs! Hey, what're you doing here?"

"I felt so bad leaving you guys and Rachel"

"Aaww it's OK Phoebe, I'm just glad you're here! Where's Mike and Amy"

"They're both at home, sleeping. It's the best thing really, I say it again Ross was right the last thing Rachel needs is Amy being here"

"I guess", Monica agreed.

"So what's the latest?" Phoebe asked sitting down.

"We haven't heard anything. Ross has been in there for about two hours now, and Emma went in with some coffee for them about half an hour ago"

"You haven't been in?"

"Not yet. I think I'll stay here until Rach is up to seeing us"

"Good idea".

* * *

Back in Rachel's room Ross had fallen asleep beside Rachel's bed but Emma was still wide awake.

Rachel's eyes flickered as she woke up.

"Mum?" Emma said

Rachel opened her eyes, "Emma"

Emma walked over, "Mum! How're you feeling?"

"I'm OK. It's so good to see you honey"

Ross heard the sounds of voices and woke up too.

"Rach!"

"Hey hun"

"How're ya doing sweetie? Do you want anything?"

"Yes. A big kiss and cuddle from my lovely Daughter and Husband"

Emma and Ross did as Rachel asked and the three of them embraced for the longest they'd ever hugged before.

"Do you want anything else, love? A drink? You must be thirsty", Ross asked

"Uh, I'll have a large Pepsi and a packed of Macoy's crisps", Rachel said laughing

"OK, Emma could you get that for your Mum, here's some money"

"Sure"

"Actually Ross, I was wondering if you could go. I'd just like to have a little chat with Emma...alone"

"Ah OK! I can take hint", Ross winked and left Rachel and Emma alone.

* * *

Ross walked out of the room and everyone stood up as they saw him.

"Ross! Oh my God! How is she? Is she awake? Can we go see here?"

"Mon! Mon, what's with the twenty questions?"

"Sorry, I've just been waiting for so long!"

"I know. Look Rachel is awake and seems to be alright. I'm just getting her a drink and a snack. You can go in, but give it an hour at least. Or half an hour. She wants a little chat with Emma, privately at the moment, OK?"

"Whatever Rach wants", Chandler said.

Phoebe was silent all the way through Ross's explanation. He turned to face her, looking sorry.

"Pheebs. I don't know what to say. I'm so so sorry. I just. I have no excuse. I was stressed and tired, but that gave me no right to talk to you the wayI did. I can't apologise enough. Do you still like me Phoebe?"

"No Ross I don't still like you. I still love you. C'mon I no you were only saying it. And you were right. Lets all be happy or try to be, and just support Rachel together"

"Sounds like a plan", a-just-woken-up Joey said

* * *

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Emma asked sitting on the end of Rachel's bed.

"I want to say sorry"

"For what? You haven't done anything"

"You know I have. I didn't tell you about the baby"

"Oh"

"Sorry honey. Your Dad didn't find out til a few months ago. I kept it to myself for ages. I was gonna tell you but then I found out you were pregnant and I didn't know what to do!"

"It's OK Mum. I'm just glad you're Ok"

"I love you honey. And so does your Dad. I made too many mistakes when I was pregnant. And it just goes to show how easily you can lose a baby. I am going to support you so much with your baby. Because you're my baby"

"Mum", Emma said. They hugged each other again, tears filling both their eyes.

* * *

**_A/N: Wow over 1000 words! w00t! Longest chapter I have ever written in my life. Also one of the hardest. It was really hard to imagine what Rachel was going through or Ross or any of them. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews! Keep em coming! ♥ ♥_**


	13. Ok

**_Friends_**

**_A Gellar Change?_**

**_Chapter 13: Ok._**

**_A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry for that but it's taken me ages to sort of plan this chapter out and actually get it done. Hopefully this chapter will be a bit more happier thanthe last one etc. Keep R&R ♥_**

**_

* * *

_**

Another 3months had quickly past. Spring had quickly turned into Summer. Mild weather had quickly turned into hot weather. Sadness of the Gellar family had quickly turned into happiness.

A heavily pregnant Emma Gellar lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was bored beyond bored. Earlier that morning her best friends, Kacey and Jenna had been round to see how she was but when they left, Emma had nothing else to do.

"Emma?" Rachel knocked on her daughter's door.

"Yah?"

"Hey honey, that was Aunt Mon on the phone she wanted to know if you and I wanted to go shopping with her and Erica. So how 'bout it?"

Emma paused for a second. Today hadn't been one of the best days of her life. She'd woken up feeling terrible and spent an hour being sick. But when Kacey and Jenna came round she was fine. And now, she had nothing to do except stare at her ceiling..so why not? "Sure Mum, I'd love to come", she smiled.

Rachel grinned, "Excellent! I'll just do my hair quickly and grab my coat. You might want a jacket, it's pretty cold outside. And oh, I'll grab my purse and yay this is gonna be so much fun!"

"Calm down Mum, it's only shopping"

"Em, you're almost 6 and a half months pregnant and we haven't bought one thing yet. What did you think we were shopping for? School supplies?"

Emma rolled her eyes, she definitly was not in the mood to get baby stuff. She was having one of those off-days. One of the days where, all she wanted to do was sit in her room and play moody music. Be left alone from everyone, and continue to stare at the ceiling, bored.

"Emma? Are you coming or not?"

"YES!"

"OK, honey, i'll meet you at the car in 10 minutes".

* * *

"Haha! Hole in one! Sorry Ross, but you SUCK at this", Joey said overexcited at beating Ross at a game of golf. 

"It's just a game Joe, besides I've beaten you so many times I've lost count"

"Ooh catfight", Chandler said

"Look guys just shut up for a sec OK? I'm not in the mood for golf"

"Maybe he's right, Chandler. I mean he's gonna be a Granddad in like 6 months, should we book him into his knitting class soon?"

"That's not funny", Ross seriously told Joey, who was almost killing himself laughing.

"Hey come man. Lighten up, we're only having a bit of fun with ya", Chandler explained.

"I'm sorry. I just, I can't get used to the idea"

"What idea?" Joey asked sitting down beside them

"Of Emma having a baby. And me being a Grandfather. I mean, it's too soon. I should be worried about which college to send her to, not what days I'm going to be free to babysit for her. It's weird.."

"Have you talked to Rachel?"

"No. And I can't. Rach. She's, she's so excited about the whole thing, all she ever talks about is how she's going to spoil the baby rotten and how she's going to take the baby for a walk in Central Park every Friday afternoon. I feel as though I'm the only one who's not looking forward, or nervous about the whole thing"

"I'm sure Rach is abit nervous?" Chandler questioned

Ross shook his head.

"Well I'm 99 percent certain that Emma is. Come on Ross you're being a little selfish here. Here you are thinking about what you're gonna do when you look after the baby on your own once a month. Think about _your _daughter. She's the one whose actually having a baby. The one whose gonna have to look after it day and night", Chandler made him see.

"I guess you're right"

"Now stop beating yourself up, and come and have another game", Joey urged.

"OK, but only cos I know I'm gonna kick both of your asses"

"Oh yeah?" Chandler asked, rasing his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Ross said

"Bring it on Rosso", Joey laughed

* * *

Rachel pulled up at the nearest Mall, **_Beachside Bliss_**. 

"OK, we're here. Let me just give Aunt Mon a call quickly just to see if she's here or not"

"Whatever", Emma rolled her eyes

"Hey! Cheer up or I'll have to---Hello? Mon? Hi it's me. We just got here. You there yet?"

"Sorry Rach we're gonna be a little late. Jack's soccer practise got cancelled and nobody's home of course so we're just gonna drop him off at Danny's and then meet you there, start without us if you want"

"Aw OK. Well we'll meet in Pizza Hut in about half an hour? We can have lunch first then. That sound alright to you?"

"Perfect. Only downside is that it'll ruin my diet, but I guess I could order a veggie Pizza"

"Haha, OK cool See you then"

"Bye"

"Bye hun", Rachel hung up. "OK, new plan Mon and Erica are gonna be a while so in the meantime, you and I are gonna spend some quality time buying maternity clothers. That sound fun to you?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah. Exactly what I wanted to do today. Buy myself clothes to replace the ones I have when I get even fatter".

"I assume you're being sarcastic. Now why're you still sitting here. Lets get started we only have 30 minutes til we have lunch"

Emma slumped out the car. She really didn't want to do this .

"Cheer up hun, this is a treat!"

Emma forced a smile, "Sorry. I just.."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. I'm fine Mum, don't worry", she told Rachel.

"Ok. Well if you're not feeling up to it we don't have to go shopping"

Emma thought about Rachel's suggestion for a moment. She _really really_ wasn't feeling up to this. But her Mum had planned all of this especially for her and it had made her so happy.

"Mum I'm fine. Today's gonna be great, spending time with you Aunt Mon and Erica", she said putting on a fake smile.

* * *

"So Ross. Has Emma come up with any names yet?" Chandler casually asked

"Um. Yeah. Yeah, she has. For a boy she likes Jason and Sam and for a girl Madison or Chelsey"

"Cool", Joey said

The three of them sat on a wall by the golf course in silence. It was awkward for them all, talking about the situation with Emma. As much as Ross loved his daughter a part of him didn't hate her but was mad at her for getting pregnant and ruining her life like this. He'd never told anyone he felt this way and he didn't intend to as he knew it would break both Rachel's and Emma's hearts.

"Ross man. Can you just chill out?" Joey finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been a drag to hang out with all day. Hasn'the Chandler?"

"Well-I umm"

"Hasn'the Chandler?" Joey asked again

Joey gave him a stern look, like a teacher making a child tell the truth.

"Ok ok! Yes. Yes you have", as Chandler said this Ross looked confused but a little hurt too. "Look I'm sorry Ross. But, I mean you have! We know this is a hard time for you. Honestly, we know it is. But you can't change what is happening. You can hope and pray all you want that this is a dream. But it isn't. Emma _is _pregnant and she _will _have the baby. I can't begin to imagine what it's actually like but we are here for you. And not just me and Joe. All of us. Mon, Pheebs and Mike too. Rachel too. Please tell us what's wrong. You'll feel much better afterwards".

Ross looked stunned. Chandler was right. Totally right.

"I. I just. I think I'm going crazy. Literally losing my mind. All Rachel ever talks about anymore is 'how exciting it will be when the baby arrives' or 'all the fun shopping trips we'll have together'. And when it's her and Monica together it's even worse. I just sit there and smile. I have no idea what to say, because I know that if I _do_ speak up it will break their hearts. As for Emma. Well, she hardly ever speaks to me anymore. All she does is spend all day up in her room listening to her iPod and talking to her friends. The baby is due in a few months and it's like she doesn't realise it". Ross stopped. He felt weird. He'd rambled on for so long that he forgot who he was even talking to.

"Ross", Joey started. Then stopped. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even a father let alone a grandfather so he didn't have a clue.

"What I think Joey is trying to say is, that you should tell Rach", Ross shook his head as Chandler said this. "I know you don't want to. I wouldn't either. But you _have _to let her know how you feel. She'll want to know. Please Ross"

"Ok"

* * *

Rachel, Emma, Monica and Erica sat in Pizza Hut. They all felt the same. Awkward.

"So. Erica how's school?" Rachel asked, breaking the ice.

"Oh it's cool"

"Erica just got the lead in the school play"

"Mum!" Erica hissed

"What?" Monica inocently replied

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what honey?"

"Telling everybody", she said moodily

"Erica! It's nothing to be embarassed about. You should be proud! Do you have any idea how good this will look on your college application? It will look excellent. Plus it's only Rachel and Emma. They're family for God's sakes"

"Ooh college! Aren't you excited Erica?" Rachel asked

"Should I be?"

"Of course you should! Dorm rooms, guys, all night parties! It's the best time of your life"

"Too bad I won't live it", Emma quietly mumbled

"What makes you say that hun?" Rachel asked her daughter

"I'll be stuck at home with a kid for the next eighteen years. That's what made me say it"

"Emma! Of course you'll be able to go to college"

"Uh how?"

"Tonnes of single parents have babies and still go to college"

"They do?"

"Yeah", Monica agreed. "When I was at college I had this friend, Ellen Black, she was awesome. Such a great person. Always having fun, but she always did her work aswell. Anyway, she had a two year-old daughter called, Haiyley, who she loved to death. But Haiyley didn't stop Ellen from having a normal life. Just like you didn't to your Mum and Erica and Jack didn't to me"

"Yeah, but you guys had us when you were 30 something. I'm 16!"

"Emma. I didn't know you were so..scared"

"I am. I truly am. I'm scared. I'm worried. I don't want to do this. Not on my own"

"You won't be on your own sweetie. You have all of us. The whole family behind you 100. All the time. We love you Em. And don't you ever forget that. Ok?"

Tears filled Emma's eyes, "Ok".

* * *

**_A/N: I've been writing this chapter for over a month now. I couldn't think of any good ending. LOL! I hope this is ok and you're still reading, since it's been so long since I last updated. _**

**_Chapter 14 Preview: Ross tells Rachel exactly how he feels. And Emma goes into labour._**

**_Chapter 14 will be up shortly )_**


End file.
